Rurouni Kenshin: Other Battosais
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: (Based off Manga) The Bakumatsu's most feared Battosais: Hitokiri Battosai, Tsuki Battosai, Shirogane Battosai, and Mori Battosai, heve disappeared into legend. Now in the Meiji Era, on the 11th Year, they reappear as Rurounis, wandering swordsman or swordswomans. Then, they arrived at Tokyo, a tale begins...


Chapter 1

Hayashi, Tsuki: Battosai  
Himura, Kenshin: Battosai

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters, this anime and manga belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, I only own Tsuki Hayashi and her past, Mori Takani and her past (sort of), and Shiro Hatagane and his past. I also own Kohei Hiruma, not her brothers Gohei and Kihei. And I also own Kaori Kamiya.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin Story! I will be following the first three volumes of the manga and so forth. Mind you this is a Kenshin x OC, a Sano x OC, Kaoru x OC, and Megumi and Yahiko are under deciding. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**_140 years ago, in Kyoto with the coming of Black Ships, there arose four seprate warriors called Hitokiri Battosai, Tsuki Battosai, Shirogane Battosai, and Mori Battosai. Each working seprately never meeting each other. Felling men with their bloodstained blades, they closed the turbulent Baakumatsu Era, and slashed open the age known as Meiji. Then they vanished, and with the flow of years became legends. _**

**_In the 11th year of Meiji, in the middle of Tokyo, this tale begins..._**

-Tokyo: 11th Year of Meiji: Kenshin-

"Hitokiri Battosai!"

A young man with red hair in a low ponytail, blue eyes, has a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and wore a white hakama and red haori with white stockings and straw sandles, and a sword at his waist, turned around to see a girl. She had black hair in a high ponytail, green eyes, and wore a blue sensei's swordsman outfit with a white obi inside and wore stokings and straw sandles. She had a wooden sword pointed at him.

"I've found you," she said, pointing her wooden sword at him, "for two months you have murdered at will! Now it ends!"

"ORO?" went the man.

As the girl charged towards him, she said, "Don't play the fool! Who else would defy the law and carry a sword in this night?!"

Just as the girl slashed at him, the man jumped out of the way. Unfortunatly, he crashed into a wooden fence. He fell to the ground, with a bump on his head and his eyes all swirly.

"This...is the Hitokiri Battosai?" the girl asked herself.

"Nope," answered the man, scratching the back of his head. "This one is but a rurouni...a swordsman traveling with no destination." After arriving in town, how can a murder be my fault?"

The girl got suspisious and jabbed a finger in his face.

"Th-Then how do you explain that sword?!" she yelled at him. "No one's allowed to carry a blade!"

The girl took the sword by the handle and pulled it out of its sheath. But instead of your normal Katana, it was a Sakabato, a reverse-blade sword.

"It's a...Sakabato...?" the girl asked, staring at the sword in shock.

"How many people could one kill with this?" the rurouni asked.

"Not...many..."said the girl, examining the sword, "and the blade shows no wear, no smear of blood...it hasn't been used once."

"Then...you're really just..." the girl started to say.

"A rurouni, yes." the man said with a cheerful tune.

Then suddenly, a high pitched whistle sounded through the air. It was a police whistle. Immeadiatly the girl threw the sword away and rushed towards the place.

"Police whistle! I have to go...!" she yelled, tossing the sword away.

"ORO!" went the rurouni as he caught his sword in its sheath.

The girl had disappeared to the sorce of the whistle, leaving the red headed rurouni to wonder.

"It seems...there's something interesting to check out here." mutters the rurouni.

-Tsuki-

A young girl with long moon white hair, pale blue-silver eyes, snow pale skin with a crecent moon scar on the left side of her neck, and wore a white hakama and a blue fighting kimono, white stockings, straw sandels, and had a sword at her waist, walked through the town of Tokyo in silence. Her hair in a high ponytail held by a silver ribbon. Then, she heard a police whistle sound, not too far from her location.

"There must be something interesting going on." the white haired girl muttered.

"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted from behind her, startling the girl.

A girl about seven years old short with black hair, green eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono with little foreget-me-nots on it and stockings and straw sandles was staring at her.

"Yes, may I help you?" the white haired girl asked, crouching down to the little girl's height.

"Are you Tsuki Battosai?" the girl asked, frowning. "Because no one is allowed to carry a sword anymore, big sister told me so."

"No little one, this one is simply a rurouni, a swordsman or woman with no destination." the white haired girl said to the little girl.

Then another blow from the police whistle sounded through the night, and the little girl rushed away without a word.

"Wait, it's too dangerous to go alone!" the white haired girl shouted, but the little girl didn't listen.

-Street-

"HAHAHAHA! You are all weak and worthless!" said a woman with a black fighting kimono, black mask covering her face, black hair in a high ponytail, and black hakamas with boots. In her hands a bloodied katana, in front of her, frightend and wounded police officers.

"Could this be?! The Legendary Tsuki Battosai?!" a police officer gasped out in horror.

The little girl ran past the officer and into the fight. The police officer tried to hold her back, but she just broke free of his grip and ran.

"Hey Battosai! Over here! Come get me!" the little girl yelled.

Just as the Battosai rushed at her to slash the katana, the white haired girl scooped up the little girl and ran with an amazing speed.

"You shouldn't do anything like that young one, you could get killed and what whould your big sister say?" the white haired girl asked.

"I just want those murderings to stop." whispered the little girl.

The woman in black laughed, " I am Hayashi Battosai! Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu! People call me Tsuki Battosai!"

The officers gasped in fear as the woman in black disappeared off into the night just as another claim sounded.

"I am Himura Battosai! Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu! People call me Hitokiri Battosai!"

The little girl got to her feet and led the white haired rurouni to a dojo.

-Kamiya Dojo-

When the little girl opened the dojo doors, there was another black haired girl, a red head man the same height as the white haired girl, and an old man tending to the black haired girl's arm.

"BIG SISTER KAORU!" the little girl cheered as she rushed towards her older sister.

"Kaori! Where were you?! I was getting worried." Kaoru said hugging her sister back, pusing the old man's tending for a bit.

"Sister, the white haired lady over there saved me from Tsuki Battosai!" Kaori chirped.

"Tsuki Battosai?" the red head asked, tilting his head.

"Another Battosai murdering under our name. It's been months and the towns people never come near." Kaoru explained.

As the conversation went on, the old man tended to Kaoru's wound. The red and white headed rurounis excused themselves and left the dojo.

-A Few Days Later-

As Kaoru, Kaori, and their companion, Kihei walked through the market, there was a commotion right near them. Kaoru thought it was an arrest, but when she saw the red and white headed rurouni in the crowd, held down by the officers, she and Kaori rushed into the crowd.

"Rurouni! You two are still in town?" Kaori asked helping the two up while Kaoru dealt with the officers.

When the officers left and Kaoru made a face at them, Kihei left to prepare dinner. When the red headed rurouni asked Kaoru about Kihei, she told him that after their father died he was found wounded on the doorstep. She and Kaori took him in and he's been living with them ever since. The red headed rurouni got suspicious about the old man, but Kaoru said that there were things in everyone's past that they won't talk about. The white haired rurouni left Kaori in Kaoru's sight and left the scene along with the red headed rurouni.

-Kiheikan Dojo-

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" the red head rurouni called, and continuing to do so when a man opened the door, the white haired female was not there.

"Oh shut up! Who are you?!" the man yelled at the red head.

"Is the sensei...?" the red head started to ask, but was cut off.

"Master Hiruma and Mistress Hiruma are out! Come back later!" the man yelled.

"Ah, so their names are Hiruma." the red head observed.

"Y-You didn't know...?"the older man stuttered.

"This one thought their names were... _Murderer Battosai_" the red head told him.

"Kaoru-dono's suspicions appear correct." said the white haired rurouni, who jumped out of a tree, landing gracefully on her feet.

As the other residents of the dojo came out they asked the man, Nishiwaki, what was going on. Nishiwaki told them to get rid of the 'runts.'

-Kamiya Dojo-

As Kaoru was reading a book on a stand, her cup cracked. As Kaoru fussed a bit, Kihei came up behind her, discussing about the land. Kaoru was shocked, and Kihei showed her the deed. Kaoru was horrified that this was a trap. All Kihei needed was her seal. Then, a big man and a young woman about twenty-three came in. Kaoru realizes who they were and tries to fight them off. But then she got caught off guard and Gohei, the big guy, broke her wooden sword. Then Kohei, the woman, punched her off guard. Kihei then took a small knife and cuts Kaoru's thumb, a small trickle of blood going down. Kihei presses the bloodied thumb into the deed and claims the property was his and that Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu was no more.

Then there was a small noise. Turns out the noise maker was Nishiwaki. Gohei asked him what he wanted, but all the man stutter was one simple word.

"H...Him..." and then the man was unconsious. Behind him, the white haired female rurouni and the red haired male rurouni.

"Ru...Rurouni...!" Kaoru stuttered in the hands of her captor.

"Forgive our lateness, he told us everything." the female rurouni explained.

"You again." Kohei said turning around to face her.

"Are you here to talk about 'Swords that Give Life' too?" Gohei mocked.

"No," said the red haired rurouni, walking towards them, "a sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty names you give it."

"Swordsmanship is a way to kill." said the white haired rurouni.

"Rurouni..." Kaoru stuttered, still being held captive.

"But in the face of such awful truth, the sweet naive lie she tells is so much better." says the white haired rurouni.

Kaoru blinks in surprise, just as Kaori came in, hiding behind the wall.

"If this one had a wish, it would only be that her lie become the truth of this world." said the male rurouni.

"Hey, bro. It's okay if I kill this guy, right?" Gohei asked, and Kohei came up beside him.

"Yes, and can I kill the girl?" Kohei asked.

"Uh huh. They've been a pain. Have your goons beat them to death." Kihei told his siblings.

As the army of ex-samurais gathered around, Kaori watched in fear.

"Alright, boys?" Kohei asked, pointing to the rurounis.

"YEAH!" they shouted.

"RUROUNIS, PLEASE RUN!" Kaoru screamed as the gang prepared to attack.

"Hurtimg more people seems pointless." said the red haired rurouni.

"Anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor, leave now." said the white haired rurouni.

The gang charged at them, one yelling, "There will be no wounded, but rather one dead body!"

The two rurounis charged at the crowd, drawing their sakabatos with a great speed. But some thought of it as sorcery. When their swords were drawn, the men were all wiped out in one swing or two! Everyone was in shock.

"One swing? It can't be..." Kihei whispered in shock. "Is this some sorcery?!"

As the men were taken down, Kaoru and Kaori realized something.

'No...it isn't sorcery...it's speed!' the two sisters thought.

Finally, all of the men were knocked unconsious. And the two rurounis were untouched, not a hair or drop of blood was harmed or spilled.

'Speed of sword. Speed of body.' thought Gohei.

'Speed at reading his opponents' moves. Taking down man after man with the least possible movement!' thought Kohei.

"Oh. Two things." said the white haired female rurouni.

"Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu, but an ancient style of the Sengoku Era that pits one against many." said the male red headed rurouni. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. If not for such a sword, the body count would increase tenfold."

"Also, Tsuki Battosai doesn't use the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu style either, but another kind of ancient style from the Sengoku Era that, like Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, pits one against many, but like a fox, stealthy kills his prey." said the white haired female rurouni. "Kitsune Tsukino-Ryu. Like the fox and any other animal, we use wits and will to kill our prey and the bodies dropped who were slain would be increased like a whole bee colony dropping from the sky."

Everyone stared at the two rurounis until they realized one thing.

"No, you both are the Hitokiri Battosai and Tsuki Battosai...?" Kaoru gasped, eyes wide.

"Oh-ho!" laughed Kohei and Gohei, and Gohei dropped Kaoru harshly on the floor.

"We thought you were nobody the other night. Didn't even occur to me to fight you." said Gohei.

"Now, we regret it!" exclaimed Kohei.

"Unlike you, this one doesn't care for violence. If only this ended earlier. Quiet regrettable." said the two rurounis.

"You're confident...or...just vain." said Kohei, her and Gohei drawing their katanas.

"This world has no room, for four Battosai! We're the ones!" Kohei and Gohei yelled, about to slash at the two rurounis.

With their swords still raised, the two Hirumas prepared to kill the rurounis, but the two quickly jumped out of their line of sight.

"Over here." called the two voices of the rurounis.

Kohei and Gohei stood in fear and shock as the two rurounis sent them to the floor with their sakabatos. Kihei and Kaoru stood there in shock, wide eyed.

"This one has no attachment to the name Battosai." the two rurounis said together. "But still...the likes of you won't use it, either."

The male rurouni turned to Kihei as the female rurouni helped Kaoru get up. As the red haired rurouni dealt with Kihei, the white haired rurouni took the deed and tore it to pieces, and they were released into the breeze.

As the two rurounis turned to leave, Kaoru and Kaori stopped them, saying that they could at least help them out with the men on the ground. They didn't care who they used to be. They wanted to stay, but stopped short. Kaoru turned ad said to forget it, but asked for their names before they went away.

"Kenshin."

"Himura, Kenshin. That is my name...today." said the red headed rurouni.

"Tsuki. Hayashi, Tsuki. My name for today." said the white headed rurouni.

"This one is weary from traveling." said Kenshin.

"As a rurouni one never knows when or where one will be off to next..." said Tsuki.

"...but please excuse the intrusion for a little while." the two rurounis said together.

_**This tale begins, in Tokyo in the 11th year of Meiji, with the arrival of the Rurounis Kenshin and Tsuki. **_

As Kaoru and Kaori rejoycedm they realized something.

"Hey...wait a minute..." started Kaori.

"I F YOU'RE A WARRIOR FROM THE BAKUMATSU, JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO?!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oro?" went Kenshin.

"And what does 'Oro' mean anyway?! You two can't be over 30! With a face like that?!" Kaori and Kaoru shouted.

"How old indeed..." said Kenshin and Tsuki as they counted their fingers.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN AGE?!" the sisters yelled.

A/N: DONE! Alright, if you own the fourth volume of the manga, let me know what happens because I don't have it, so the person who tells me gets a spot in one of my stories! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! Also, tell me what you think.


End file.
